1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for retrieving waste deposits and particularly for the effective and expeditious retrieval of animal feces, excrement and the like, the device being portable and adapted to be used by simple hand manipulation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, the population of domesticated pets such as dogs, cats and the like is ever-increasing and particularly in urban areas. Effective retrieval of animal waste deposits and particularly dogs feces has thus become a matter of considerable official concern due to possible risk to public health created by resultant unsanitary conditions not to be mention the general inconvenience to the public. In many instances, localities, municipalities etc., have enacted regulations, ordinances and the like restricting areas permitted for animal waste deposits to certain designated areas such as public litter boxes. However, as will further be understood, it is often times unavoidable as a practical matter to comply with such regulations despite the fact that the dog may be leashed and under the control of the master.
In such instances it was heretofore necessary to resort to rather cumbersome methods for retrieving the feces in a sanitary manner which would be unoffensive to the master. Thus, the usual devices provided for such purposes included a container for retaining the feces and a separate instrument or tool of some kind for guiding the feces into the container. Such devices are often bulky and awkward making transport and handling thereof quite difficult. Moreover, repetitive use of such devices necessarily entails difficult cleaning problems and accordingly, devices of this type are objectionable from an aesthetic as well as a functional standpoint.
Thus, a primary object of the invention is to provide a device for the retrieval, transport and disposal of animal feces wherein the foregoing and related disadvantages are eliminated or at least mitigated to a substantial extent.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a device advantageously adapted to be hand-carried in convenient manner-- and of streamlined, lightweight construction.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such a device wherein the unsanitary aspects normally incident to the retrieval and disposal of animal feces are substantially alleviated.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device capable of efficient use with a minimum of physical exertion e.g., bending, stooping and the like, required on the part of the user.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a device enabling retrieval, transport and disposal of animal feces, the device having an interchangeability of parts feature conducive to repetitive sanitary use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide such a device which may be easily cleaned with a minimum of effort.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide such a device having an arrangement of parts conducive to simple and inexpensive manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent from the following discussion and reference to the accompanying drawings wherein: